Treacherous Heart
by Bayleef
Summary: After a vicious attack on Tyson, the Bladebreakers are once again on their gaurd to Voltaire. Surprisingly, Drigger and Draceil are stolen, but when their search leads them to Voltaire, he says the last thing they expected... Tyson is working for Biovolt?
1. He's Back

  
Ok, because me first Beyblade fic sucked, and I've only don' a one-shot Christmas Kai fic since, I thought I'd get this idea up and running, hope you like ^^

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

**Chapter One - He's Back... **

It had been a hard days training for the Bladebreakers. Though the Championships were over, and Voltaire unheard of, the Bladebreakers were still training just as hard, if not harder, then ever. They all agreed it was a good idea, but the only reason they kept it up was because Kai kept reminding them why.

"We need to be ready if he come back." He'd tell the team when they moaned about training. "Beyblading is more then just a game, you know that..."

They did. After the Russian Tournament Beyblading wasn't a sport to be taken lightly, so for hours every few days, they'd train to exhaustion. It was hard, but they had to be ready.

But as time went on, they got less and less strenuous. Though the kept training, it never lasted very long anymore. In some sense, they were getting a bit lazy. it had been over a year and they hadn't even heard of Voltaire, it was as if he never existed. So soon enough, the practises were a once a week lesson, the rest of the week was for fun.

But one day, Tyson never showed up for training, which angered not only Kai, but Max and Ray as well. He shouldn't get to skip training, not unless they could too.

He was no where to be found.

They looked at his house, they looked in all the usually places he went to, nothing. Not a trace of him anywhere. By nightfall, the rest of the team where getting worried. Max had decided to keep looking around the streets a little longer while the others went and checked back at the house.

"Where do you think he ran off to Kai?" Ray asked as they headed back to the house. It was getting pretty dark now, the moon was high in the sky.

"I don't know." Kai answered truthfully. "But it's really not like him to disappear like this." He walked into the house, but there was no one there. They sat down on the couch and sighed in unison. Where the heck was Tyson?

"Guys! Get over here and give me a little help!"

Kai and Ray looked back to see Max walking in the door, the arm of an unconscious Tyson over his shoulders. The others quickly ran to help surprised by how badly hurt Tyson was. He was covered in bruises, cut and was coughing up a little blood. "What happened to him?" Ray asked, looking at Max as they lay Tyson down on the couch.

"I dunno." Max shrugged. "I just found him like this, in an alley."

_"He must have been unconscious for a long time, training was a one pm, one thirty to him, and now it's..."_ Ray looked over at the clock as these thoughts ran through his mind. It read five past nine. How was Tyson unconscious for that length of time?

-----------

Tyson groaned and forced his eyes open. He ached all over, and his head was pounding. He went to sit up, but changed his mind when he found he had an extreme lack of energy.

"Tyson are you ok?"

It took a while for Tyson to register the voice. "Kai?" He blinked a few times to clear his vision and looked up at his friend. He frowned. "Your gonna kill me for being late aren't you?"

Kai shook his head. "No, I just want to know what happened to you." He sat down on the floor and leaned his back against the couch, folding his arms and looking over at Tyson.

Closing his eyes again, Tyson tried to remember the events earlier in the day. "I was on my way to training, when someone just showed up and challenged me to a beybattle. I couldn't see who it was, but I accepted. Even during the battle he stayed in the shadows." Tyson put his hand on his forehead and sighed, trying his best to remember as much as he could. "Afterwards, he told me I was good, but then these other people showed up. Before I knew it, the blader and the new people were trying to kill me or somethin'.

"The last thing I remember, just before I blacked out, is him saying he was going to get the Bladebreakers if it's the last thing he did." Tyson clench the hand on his forehead into a fist and hit himself on the forehead lightly. "Think you idiot... who was it?"

"You know the guy?" Kai looked over at him, confused.

"His voice was different at first, he'd forced himself to change it or something..." Tyson explained. "But the last thing he said... it sounded like someone..." Suddenly his eyes shot open. "Voltaire!"

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

*Sarcastic voice* Oh my, that was the biggest surprise in the world.  
Ah well, it gets way better ^^ Hope yaz liked the first chappy, and hopes the next one will be better ^^ Please review! Slán slán for now!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	2. Stolen Bitbeasts

This ain't a very good story is it ^^;; well, I'm gonna change the summery, the summery sucks ¬_¬;; Anyvay, on with the story.  
"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

**Chapter Two - Stolen Bitbeasts **

For the next week, the Bladebreakers kept their gaurd up. They decided after the attack on Tyson, which he was still recovering from, that none of them were to be alone, one member had to be with the other at all times, so it was a good thing they were sleeping over at Tyson's most of the time.

Voltaire had been sending various notes, all claiming that they're lives would end soon, that he was going to get them. Kai refused to go home, he knew that's where his grandfather would be. Though they knew where he was, they refused to attempt an attack and put their lives in danger. Life was tense, but quiet.

But one night, panick struck.

"Guys! My Draceil's gone missing!" Max yelled running into the kitchen, quickly followed by Ray.

"Driger's missing too!" He explained, holding out his Beyblde which now held no bitbeast.

"What?!" Kai and Tyson yelled in unison. Kai stood up. "How could that happen?"

"I dunno, I just looked and he was gone." Max said in a rushed voice. "We have to go find them!"

Ray walked forward and put a hand on Max's shoulder. "But Max, Voltaire's the one who took them." They all looked at him, surprised. He pulled a note out of his pocket and read it out. "All it says is, 'Let's see how many blades you break with no bitbeasts' and it's signed Voltaire."

An awkward silence followed, before Tyson spoke up. "We have to get them back, they're a part of the team."

"Tyson's right." Kai nodded in agreement. "And they'd do the same for us."

Max punched the air. "Alright! Let's get going!" With that, the over-energetic teen turned and ran out the door, followed closely by his team." 

-----------

"Kai, are you sure you know where your going?"

"For the last time Tyson, no!" Kai whispered harshly as they walked down the deserted corridors in the basement of Voltaires mansion. Finding the door downwards was the easy part, Kai had never been down there before but Voltaire was no where else in the mansion.

The darkness of the corridors seemed to watch them, causing them to feel nervous. Right now they're only protection against anything were the two remaining Bitbeasts. Suddenly, lasers shot out of the wall from behind them, striking Kai in the sholder and burning it's way right through. He cried out and colaspsed to his knees in agony as blood spewed forward and rained onto the stone floor. His vision was quickly blurred from the unexpected attack, as he felt himself being lifted off the floor.

"You two get Kai out of here!" Tyson ordered as he put his Beyblade in his launcher. The others grabbed one of Kai's arms each and put it over their sholders so he was caried between them. "Dragoon and I'll take care of things here..." Tyson grinned and he gripped the rip cord and pulled it, sending his Beyblade forward, a storm starting to and repeling the lasers.

The others ran down the hall and around the corner, a safe distance from the lasers. Sitting Kai down and leaning him against the wall, they tried to get a responce out of him. "Kai? Can you here us?"

Tyson ran around the corner, Beyblade in hand, seemingly unharmed. "Is he ok?"

"I think he will be." Ray said as he bandaged up Kai's sholder. "But we can't be to careful, can we? Tyson." Ray stood up and looked back at his teammate. "Your the only one left with a Bitbeast, we're counting on you."

"And so am I."

The Team spun around suddenly. There stood Voltaire, arms crossed behind his back as he smirked. The Demolition boys stood nearby, probably in case th Bladebreakers tried anything. "What do you mean?" Max asked, his voice icey with hate.

Voltaire laughed quietly to himself then looked up. "Do you not know? Your friend, Tyson, is working for Biovolt."

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Not gonna yack on, please review!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	3. Manipulated Mind

Hey guys! Thankies for the reviews, glad to get 'em ^^ Heehee, I won't hold yaz, go ahead and read!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade**

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

**Chapter Three - Manipulated Mind **

The world itself seemed to freeze after what Voltaire had said. Confused, Max, Ray and Kai looked over at Tyson, shocked and stunned.

Tyson looked at them, confused, then his eyes widened. "You don't actually believe him, do you?" He asked, voice showing he was obviously shocked. Before he could say anymore Voltaire spoke up again.

"But you are Tyson, no point in hiding it from them anymore." Voltaire said, grinning. "If the rest of you need proof, ask what he has in his pocket."

Again, the others just looked at Tyson, expecting an explanation to why Voltaire was saying these things. Confused, Tyson began to search his pockets, until his fingers rubbed off something smooth. He pulled it out and his eyes grew wide.

"You took our Bitbeasts?!" Ray yelled in anger.

"Ray, I swear, I have no idea how they got there." Tyson protested, almost pleading them to believe him. He was shocked, and hurt to see the unconvinced looks on their faces. "Guys.. come on, I didn't do it."

"Then you wouldn't mind giving them back?"

"Sure." Tyson held out his hand to give them their Bitbeasts. But just before they got them, he clenched his hand into a fist. Confused, he tried to open his hand, but he couldn't.

"Tyson, quit kidding around." Kai said in an angry tone.

"I'm not, I-" Suddenly, a loud screeching sound, like nails scraping on a blackboard, only much, much louder. Tyson covered his ears, but the sound was not dulled. It hurt... the sound was unbearable. He collapsed to his knees as he seemed to receive an instant migraine, a pain shooting right through him. He cried out in agony, falling to the floor, yelling. "Make it stop! Make it stop!"

"Tyson what's the matter?!" Kai was kneeling beside Tyson, shaking him. What was going on with him?

Voltaire laughed as Tyson's pain and his hopeless pleas to be rid of the pain. "I was telling the truth. Tyson is working for Biovolt, but not on his own free will."

"What are you talking about?" Ray glared at Voltaire as he spoke. Tyson was calming down, seemingly the pain was lessening, but was breathing heavily. "What did you do to him?!" Ray yelled, anger rising.

Smirking, Voltaire took out some sort of remote control. "The day he was attacked, a few tiny, incredibly tiny, metal spiders were inserted into his bloodstream. It's taken about a week, but they now control his mind by taking control of his thoughts and senses. Not only that, but they control what he hears, says and even how he feels. Not just emotion, but they control how much pain he feels. With this one remote, I can control him, like a puppet."

Ray narrowed his eyes and was reaching back for his launcher and Beyblade, when Tyson yelled in pain again. "I wouldn't try that if I were you." Voltaire warned. "I can simply control him, but putting him through pain seems to convince you to behave that little bit better."

"Why?"

"What?" Voltaire looked at his grandson. If Kai's glare could kill, Voltaire would have did ten times over from the hate in Kai's eyes.

"Why did you pick Tyson?" Kai's voice portrayed nothing but hate, but his eyes showed sadness curtained behind hate, the sadness he felt for his friend.

Voltaire rolled his eyes. "Alway's with the questions. The reason he was chosen is simple. If not for him, Tala would not have lost the last championships, I would probably be ruling the world. Because of his victory, Biovolt was destroyed, though it is now rebuilt. But most importantly of all, his Dragoon Bitbeast would make a powerful addition to my army."

Max, who had helped Tyson up to a sitting position, was shocked at what he was hearing. "You can't do this!"

"Watch me." Voltaire responded with a grin. "Tyson, come over here."

Tyson cringed slightly, but suddenly stood up and, still gripping May and Ray's Bitbeasts, started walking over to Voltaire.

"Tyson what are you doing?!" Max yelled at him in shock.

"He can't hear you Max," Kai said as he pushed himself to his feet. "At least the Tyson we know can't."

"Very good Kai, you figured that out all by yourself." Voltaire said in a fake happy voice as Tyson walked over next to him. "Hand them over." He said, and Tyson obliged, handing over the two Bitbeasts. "No finish them for me.

Tyson turned to face the Bladebreakers, who jumped a little in surprise. His eyes were a glowing red, full of ruthlessness as he clipped his Beyblade in it's launcher. It was as if he was instantly brainwashed.

"We have to get out of here!" Kai yelled taking out his Beyblade but cringing as his sore arm.

"But Kai what about-"

"We can come back later," Kai whispered harshly as he raised his Beyblade. A bright glow erupted from it and the phoenix Bitbeast known as Dranzer appeared. "Everybody on!"

Tyson was about to release his Beyblade when Voltaire stopped him. "No, leave them go, we have bigger plans." Voltaire whispered as Dranzer crashed through the ceiling, which led out into the mansions back yard. Tyson watched with little care as they flew away then turned to Voltaire. "What are you planning?"

"Your Dragoon... it needs an upgrade, a Biovolt one..." 

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

So? Whacha think? Hope it was ok, kinda fun to do. poor Tyson *Glomps*  
**Tyson: (Sounds kinda like a robot) Must. Terminate. Authoress.**  
Ahh! *Runs off while Tyson bursts out laughing at her.* please review!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	4. Dragoon's Upgrade

Hey guys! Thankies for the reviews! I would have updated sooner, but now I'm back to school >_ **Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade**

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

**Chapter Four - Dragoon's Upgrade **

Dragoon roared in protest as the darkness began to close on his mind. The darkness of a virus, inserted into him by the Biovolt Company. It was changing him, for better and for worse. He was gaining more power then ever, but he could sense his sanity slipping away, turning him into an empty shell, a monster with no real mind of his own.

He cringed in pain as the scales on his back grew at an abnormally fast rate, growing dagger-like, and black. He's eyes were forced closed with pain, his claws turn razor, the pain... it was excruciating.

From a distance, two voices could be heard. Dragoon remembered them... one was Voltaire, the other? Tyson...

-----------

"What are you doing to him?!" Tyson yelled in anger, now uncontrolled but restrained by Tala and Bryan as he tried to run forward to his Bitbeast. Dragoon was in some sort of tube, with countless wires running from the floor and ceiling of the tube, right into Dragoon himself. Tyson could almost feel, never mind see the pain his Bitbeast was feeling. Rage forced him forward, but he received a blow to his stomach, so he collapsed to his knees.

"I'm simply making an upgrade." Voltaire explained and grinned when the word 'Complete' appeared on the computer screen and Dragoon faded into his Beyblade. A little trap door opened, and Tyson's Beyblade slid out, only now it was black with blue blades. Voltaire walked over to the thirteen-year-old and grinned down at him, holding out Tyson's new Beyblade. "Say hello to Dark Dragoon."

Tyson looked up, still sore from Tala's attack, and his eyes grew wide. Dragoons Bit-chip showed a new picture; unlike the one he used to know. Dragoons scales were the darkest ebony, while his once blue eyes were red, like blood. Tyson shook his head slowly in disbelief.

"Dragoon is now similar to Black Dranzer, only with more updates and power." Voltaire explained. "But because you still don't seem to be willing to join us, our little spider friends will have to sort that out."

Tyson tore his gaze from his Beyblade and looked up at Voltaire. "Spider friends?"

"The ones in your brain, idiot." Voltaire commented. "Tala, Bryan, bring him back to his 'room' while we get the programme ready."

Tyson's eye's widened, showing fear. His so-called 'room' was a torture area! They had been testing to see if they could make him join by force, but it didn't seem to be working. He'd angrily asked then why don't they just control him like they did earlier, but they simply answered that if they use the spiders to much they could kill him, and he wasn't any use to them dead. The two Demolition Boys nodded and lifted Tyson up off the floor, and began to drag him away. Tyson protested, and kicked, and tried to punch, but it was no use, he just received a punch in the back of the head, dazing him.

-----------

"Kai what do we do?" Max repeated again. Kai was getting frustrated as Max kept breaking his concentration, but he was able to keep calm while Ray told Max to calm down.

"But Ray, Tyson's seems to have just disappeared, we have to find him and reverse whatever Voltaire's done to him." Max sat on the floor and hugged his knees to his chest. "I just want to know that he's ok... or even alive."

"I'm sure his is Max, Voltaire can't control Dragoon without Tyson, and that's what he wasn't the most." Kai said calmly. He still had decided on a plan of action. Being the only left with a Bitbeast put a lot of pressure on him, which just caused him to get confused.

Right now, all he could think about was getting his friend away from Voltaire. Tyson was one of his closest friends, he'd been the one member of the Bladebreakers that tried so hard to show Kai they were a team back on their way to the World Championships in Russia, that he wanted them to be friends. And now the force the Kai's team had saved him from, had taken another member instead.

_"Where are you Tyson..."_

-----------

Tyson tried to open his eyes, but it was hard. He was exhausted from being beaten so mercilessly, but he still did not submit to their tortures. When he finally opened his eyes, he realised his wrists were strapped to the arms of a chair, held painfully tight by metal bands. He tried to move them, but it was no use. Looking up, he glared at Voltaire, who was standing by a computer. "What are you going to do to me?" He asked in a quiet voice, trying to conceal his pain.

Voltaire looked lazily over at him, then smirked. "Well, seeing as you wont remember I don't see why I can't tell you. The spiders we inserted into you two weeks back are going to steal and store your memories. You won't remember who your friends are, where you are or even who you are." Voltaire laughed at the horrified expression on Tyson's face as he once again started to struggle against the bonds restraining him. "Don't bother, you can't escape."

"You're insane!" Tyson yelled. He didn't fully believe Voltaire, how was this even possible? But he couldn't help but panic and feel terrified.

Voltaire held his hand over a keyboard and grinned. "Say goodbye to your memories." With that, he pressed the enter button and Tyson cried out in agony.

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

I know, I suck, I've heard it all before ^^;  
Whacha think? Hope yaz like it so far.

**NOTE: If you guys want Tyson to have a different name for a while, so the others will be confused, then you'll have to suggest 'em ^^**

Hope yaz liked! Please review and slán slán for now!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	5. The End of the Bladebreakers

Hey guys! Updatey time! I still can't decide on whether of not I should change Tyson's name, so I'll see later. ^^; This chappy won't be too long, as I'm not in the mood right now...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

**Chapter Five - The End of the Bladebreakers **

Voltaire held his hand over a keyboard and grinned. "Say goodbye to your memories." With that, he pressed the enter button and Tyson cried out in agony.

The pain was like nothing he'd ever felt before. He felt as if every part of him was ablaze. Burning his body and soul like the flames of a volcano. His life, his friends, they were all slipping away. He couldn't remember his Bitbeast, his family... heck he couldn't even remember himself. As much as he protested in his mind for it to stop, his memories were leaving him.

Voltaire grinned. The boy would not need any memories, his ability to Beyblade would still be with him, and it would not take them long to manipulate a confused mind into working for them. He walked over as Tyson became limp, standing beside the boy he grinned.

The Bladebreakers were no more.

-----------

"Dranzer... we'll have to be careful from now on. Who knows what's going to happen now that Biovolt have Dragoon and Tyson." Kai said as he pet the phoenix bitbeast's beak. They were sitting on the roof of the Dojo, gazing at the stars when Kai had spoken up.

Dranzer looked at his blader sympathetically. "Are you scared?"

Kai looked up at Dranzer, a shocked expression on his face. But then his gaze softened and he looked down. "Yes..."

"And with good reason." Dranzer nodded. "I sense something is wrong with Dragoon, but his faith is tied to Tyson's. They're both still alive, but something's different." The giant phoenix lowered it's head and closed his eyes, as if thinking.

"What could be wrong with them Dranzer?"

"I don't know..."

-----------

Tyson stood at the edge of a Beystadium, looking down at his Beyblade as it spun around his opponents blade, dodging and manipulating every move of Spencer's Beyblade. He looked bored, but completely focused on his Beyblade.

Spencer growled and called out his Bitbeasts name. "Seaborg!" The giant whale Bitbeast charged forth from it's Beyblade, engulfed in a wave of water, aiming straight for Tyson's Beyblade.

A smirk appeared on Tyson's face and Spencer heard him whisper. "You've fallen right into my trap..." His voice was ruthless, lost of all emotion, save for the feeling of superiority. His crimson eyes shot and locked with Spencer's momentarily, befor he looked back at his Blade. "Shadow Storm." He whispered harshly.

Tyson's Beyblade erupted in a swirling hurricane of black and red, before breaking down to reveal a dark creature, like a beast formed by shadows. Claws like daggers, striking fear like that of a murderer, just before he strikes. With crimson eyes to match that of his blader, Dark Dragoon roared a bared it's teeth, raising it's claws as charging forward. The Shadow Storm encircled him once more, and Dark Dragoon delivered a direct hit to Seaborg. The Bitbeast was defeated within seconds of the dark Bitbeast emerging.

The dragoon Bitbeast roared as he returned to his beyblade, which traveled up the Beystadium to Tyson's hand. "With the power of Dark Dragoon," Tyson began, holding out his Beyblade. "I claim my prize..."

Seaborgs Beyblade glowed and the form of the Bitbeast emerged, before drawing itself into Tyson's blade. Looking at the Beyblade, Tyson narrowed his eyes with slight anger. "Weaklings... all of them..." he smirked as his voice suddenly sounded sinisterly amused. "But a meal is a meal, right Dark Dragoon?"

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

*Fake Gasp* It's so long… a whole two pages! Meh, I had to stop it there, I couldn't help it. Please don't kill me! *Hides behind Koumori Dragon.*  
please review! Slán slán!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	6. Fear the Darkness, My Master

Hey guys! sorry for the wait ^^; Thankies for the reviews! I won't ramble any longer!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

**Chapter Six - Fear the Darkness, My Master... **

_"What is the matter with him?"_ Tala thought to himself as he practised Beyblading along side Tyson, but refusing any challenges made to him by the brainwashed blader. _"Is it just me, or does he seem afraid to Beyblade? It's weird... Every time he launches his Beyblade, he stays completely focused on his goal to destroy his enemy... but there's something seriously wrong with that Dragoon. Something that scares him... but what? And why?"_ Tala shook his head and released his Beyblade into the Beystadium. _"Guess I'll have to wait and see..."_

Tyson glared over at Tala when he saw the blader watching him. He didn't trust him. He didn't trust anyone. Not Voltaire, not Tala, not even himself.

But most of all... he didn't trust his Bitbeast...

He had nightmares about the Bitbeast, where Dark Dragoon would taunt him, tease him, hurt him... Not only emotionally, but phsically. Dark Dragoon was evil beyond Voltaires belief. The Bitbeast obeyed it's blader, but still let Tyson know who was boss. It's power was to great, and it was hard to keep him under control, only being able to do so because the Bitbeast was linked to the Blader by thoughts of victory and world destrustion.

But the Bitbeast would still haunt his dreams, and evey time tyson closed his eyes, he could see his bitbeast grinning sinisterly and repeating in a venomous voice. "Fear the darkness... my master..."

And Tyson did.

-----------

"We're going to get Tyson back."

"Max, we can't take that chance..." Kai explained, leaning his head on his hands and his elbows on the table. "We don't even know what kind of powers Biovolt have supplied him with, and even without them Dranzer is the only Bitbeast we have on our team. Dragoon is powerful and difficult to beat."

"But Kai, we can't just leave him there!" Max yelled in protest. "He's our best friend and team mate-"

"And Tyson never let the team down." Ray spoke up, interrupting Max. "We wouldn't have even gotton past the second round of the Asian tournament if he hadn't run the whole way there, with me." His gaze met the floor an he spoke up. "He helped up, now it's our turn to help him..."

Max nodded in agreement and then turned to Kai. "Are you with us? We can't win without our leader."

Kai looked down and smiled standing up and clipping Dranzer's Beyblade into it's launcher. "Let's go get our friend back."

-----------

"Your Bitbeasts are mine..." Tyson grinned as he absorbed the powers of the other Beyblade's. This was almost to easy, but fun nonetheless. He was surprised at the amount of Bitbeasts he could get in one two, but Bladers were always attracted to that town because of the Bladebreakers. It was like a pre-built trap.

The group of bladers who's Bitbeasts he had just stolen, disappeared quickly, for fear of his Dark Dragoon. The Bitbeast was growing stronger, his ruthlessness increasing to match that of it's blader. Their blood red eyes had been the first terror for the opposing bladers, the second and last being their force of power.

Looking around Tyson groaned. "Looks like their are no more challenges, might as well head back." He said to himself, turning to leave."

"Tyson!"

Looking back, Tyson saw a few people running towards him. How did they know his name? His eye's caught that of a Beyblade in on if the people's hand, catching his attention.

"Tyson... are you ok...?" Ray was a little worried to ask. The first thought was that Tyson had escaped, but that thought vanished when they saw him. He wasn't the same, even though it was hard to tell. He was surprised when Tyson made eye contact, and he say genuine curiosity in his expression.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?"

Kai's eye's grew wide. "Tyson... it's us, your friends. Remember? The Bladebreakers?"

Tyson remained quiet. Now why did that sound familiar? He shook his head. "You must be mistaken, I've never seen you people before, but that's not important, are you Bladers?"

"Uh... ya..."

"If you have any Bitbeasts." Tyson withdrew and loaded his launcher quickly, holding it out in front of him. "Do you think it could match the power of my Dark Dragoon?"

_"Dark Dragoon?_ Was the remaining Bladebreakers joined thoughts. Kai spoke up. "Did you say...?" He didn't have to finish his question, he already knew the answer, and he knew that with a dark Bitbeast he must be stealing Bitbeasts. He held out his launcher and Beyblade in front of him, but then a thought came to him. _"To fight a dark Bitbeast..."_ He took out his Beyblade and took something out of his pocket. He always carried it around with him, in case it feel into the wrong hands. Black Dranzer. _"I'll need a Dark Bitbeast..."_

"I'll make a deal with you." Kai spoke up, confusing the others, but he realised he caught Tyson's attention. "I possess one of the strongest Bitbeasts in existence, Black Dranzer. I'll fight you with it, and give you a fair chance to win it from me, but only if you agree to only use Dark Dragoon, and none of your captured Bitbeasts."

Tyson looked unconvinced, but then smirked. "Fine, my Bitbeast has been upgraded to match and beat the power of Black Dranzer. This battle is mine."

That, Kai had not been counting on, but he had to fight, the whole world could be in danger. He replaced Drazer's bit chip with that of Black Dranzer, placing it inside his launcher and holding it out. This was it, one of the most difficult battles he'd have to face, and it was against his best friend.

"3..."

"2..."

"1...

"Let it Rip!"

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Sorry its short... sorry it sucks... I suck at Beyblade stories... meh, I dun care, tis fun ^^ Whacha think? please review and slán slán for now!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	7. Destruction of Darkness

HTML> Hey guys! Sup? Sorry this took so long! Me's a bad! Good thing I've got this week off though, more time to _try_ and update ^^; Thankies for the reviews guys! I won't was no more time!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

**Chapter Seven - Destruction of Darkness **

"Max, we're no use here..." Ray whispered to his friend as the two Beyblades swirled around each other, matching every move the other made. He could see Max was about to start an argument, but quickly whispered harshly. "Look... we need to find out what's wrong with Tyson... let's get back to the mansion and find out what Voltaire's doing."

Reluctant to do so, Max looked at the battle, then agreed. _"Be careful Kai..."_ He thought as he and Ray disappeared from sight.

Kai glanced back, and was confused to see Ray and Max had disappeared. Now what? He had no one to back him up. Whenever times were tough, he always had his friends. But now... he's was fighting his friend for the fate of the world, and his other friends were after leaving. What did he have?

He couldn't start thing like that! This was a very serious Beybattle and if he lost, the world was doomed. He once again focused on his Beyblade, hand gripping his Dranzer bit chip in his pocket, for comfort and confidence.

"Shadow Storm!"

"Black Dranzer, attack now!"

-----------

Max and Ray hide amongst the shadows, surprisingly good at concealing themselves as they travelled mainly by shadows to the inside of Voltaire's mansion, slowly making there way down to the basement, though being as quick as possible about it. _"We have to figure out what's going on..."_ Ray thought to himself as they entered a room full of computers and machines, like a laboratory, only smaller.

"Now what Ray?" Max questioned in a whisper. "How're we going to figure out what's wrong with Tyson?"

Ray sighed and shook his head, signalling his bewilderment. Emerging from the shadows, he and Max made there way to the computers, and quickly searched through them. Nothing.

_"This is hopeless..."_ Max thought to himself as they walked down the dark corridors. He froze when Ray leaned against the wall quickly and followed his lead, looking around the corner. There were people walking around, including the Demolition Boys, save for Tala.

Suddenly, Max felt his air supply cut of as his mouth was covered and he was pulled back. He kicked fiercely, trying to free himself from the persons grasp, but they were to strong. Ray had already prepared his Beyblade and was ready to launch, eyes turning to slits, like a cat before an attack. "Let. Him. Go..." Ray said in an eerily calm voice.

"I'm trying to help would you shut up!" A harsh whisper came before the person let go of Max.

"Tala?!" Max whispered loudly in disbelief. Sure enough, Tala was standing there, hiding among the shadows with them. "Why would you want to help?"

"Because Dark Dragoon is a danger to the world." Tala explained. "That Bitbeast has more power then is tolerable, he can't be controlled forever, Tyson's barely managing it. And if that Bitbeast is freed, it could use the captured Bitbeasts as an army and destroy the world!"

-----------

"Don't back down Black Dranzer!" Kai called, but it was hopeless. The Phoenix Bitbeast was barely holding it's own out there, and Kai wasn't fairing well either. Dark Dragoon was merciless, to the Bitbeast and the Blader. Large cuts created from 'stray' attacks allowed blood to pour forth freely. Of course, weakening Kai was the plan of the evil Bitbeast. Because Black Dranzer took it's power from the blader, the weaker Kai was, the weaker his Bitbeast.

Kai flinched as Dark Dragoons claw missed Black Dranzer and sliced a thin but deep cut in Kai's arm, causing him to fall to his knees in pain, gripping his arm tightly.

-----------

"But which virus is it?"

"There's a virus in both Dragoon and Tyson, one causing Dragoon to become Dark Dragoon, the other conceals Tyson's memories. The only problem is, it takes a few minutes to destroy and cancel each virus, and I can't tell which ones which. If Tyson's is chosen first, it could be dangerous..." Tala explained.

"But if we don't decide soon we could be to late." Ray debated, looking from one file on the computer to the other. One was called 'VIRUS4-18-1-7-15-14' while the other was called 'VIRUS20-25-19-15-14'. How could they tell which was which? But then had to decide. "Let's take a guess..."

"But if it's Tyson first then-"

"We don't have time Tala!"

-----------

Tyson grinned as the opposing Bitbeast evaporated back into it's Beyblade and Kai watched in fear and disbelief as his Beyblade was smashed to pieces. "Your Bitbeast is mine..."

"Tyson... wait..." Kai was trying to stand, but it was difficult, so he remained on his knees. "You can't... remember when Black Dranzer nearly took Dragoon away from you...?"

"What are you talking about?" Tyson asked as the Beyblade leapt up from the ground and he caught it while walking towards Kai and Black Dranzer's Bit Chip. He narrowed his eyes as Kai began to explain. "Do you think I'm an idiot? What are you trying to do? Confuse me?" He chuckled and turned to the Bit Chip on the ground. His voice became icy, but fearful, as he held out his Beyblade. "The darkness demands his victims, I either bring one, or be one..."

"You can't do this!" Kai yelled as both Beyblade and Bit Chip glowed red. Black Dranzer was brought forth from it's Bit Chip, but something weird happened. Dark Dragoon emerged from it's Bit Chip and toward above the paralysed Black Dranzer. Kai glanced at Tyson in confusion, but the Blader's eyes were cast to the side, refusing to make eye contact with his own Bitbeast, not even looking at it.

Kai soon found out why.

The dragon Bitbeast growled maliciously and grinned at the dark phoenix, a murderous glint in its ruby eyes. Its jaw opened slowly, and in a lightning move it had clamped onto the phoenix's neck, shaking it mercilessly from side to side, until there was a snap, and the phoenix fell limp... refusing to move....

Kai was paralysed with horror. His stomach turned and he felt nauseous, fighting the powerful urge to through up as the dragon began to devour it's victim, tearing it's flesh with ease, but obviously trying to make this as gruesomely enjoyable as possible. "If I hadn't used Black Dranzer.... then Dranzer would be...." Kai couldn't believe this. He felt faint, swaying slightly, before covering his mouth and turning away from the horrid sight. He soon lost power, and threw up on the floor, unable to contain himself anymore. "Why...?" Was all he could manage to say.

"It was another dark Bitbeast, Dragoon refuses competition." Tyson's dead voice explained. He obviously knew what was going to happen, that's why he refused to look at his Bitbeast when he saw it emerge.

"So it didn't eat any others...?" Kai questioned, keeping his gaze to the floor, but catching a glimps of the now decapitated phoenix to his right. His reply was a simple 'no'.

-----------

"Come on.... come on!" Tala whispered harshly at the computer. "VIRUS20-25-19-15-14 nearly destroyed..."

Max looked at the screen, narrowing his eyes. What was with the names of these files.... His eyes suddenly grew wide. "Guy's that's Tyson's virus!"

"What?" Ray looked back in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Max pointed at the numbers. "Think about it. 20, 'T' is the 20th letter in the alphabet. 'Y' is the 25th, 'S' is the 19th-"

"Cancel it!" Ray yelled.

Suddenly the computer beeped, and a voice spoke up.

[Virus two, zero, two, five, one, nine, one, five, one, four... terminated.]

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

MUHAHAHA! I know, ain't I the worst? Next chappys most likely the last, hope yaz liked it ^^  
What possessed me to do the whole devouring thing? No idea, this story writes itself ^^; Please review guys, slán slán till next time!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	8. Final Battle

Hey guys! Not gonna hold yaz up. Thankies for the reviews everyone!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

**Chapter Eight - Final Battle **

Dark Dragoon growled inwardly as his head perked up in curiousity. Something was different about his Beyblader. At this moment he has collapsed to his knees and crying out in pain and holding his head. The other boy looks confused, but that's not the problem. Why is Dark Dragoon's blader suddenly changing? His mind is different, he doesn't crave power, he resents it. His thoughts are not focused on Beyblading and fearing Dark Dragoon alone, but many more things.

In Dark Dragoons eyes, by regaining his old memories, thoughts, feelings and instincts, he was becoming weak, and Dragoon was not a Bitbeast to be controlled by that of weak Bladers...

-----------

"Tala what will happen now that Tyson is the first to regain himself?" Max asked, his voice shaky, fearful and quiet. His hands were clenched into fists as he braced himself for an answer he knew he didn't want to hear.

"Dark Dragoon only obey's those who desire power and who's thoughts almost mirrior that of his own." Tala explained as he tried to delete Dragoon's virus as well. In his panick, he was fumbling, and getting confused, mixing different files up. He sighed in frustration and continued. "Without the virus, Tyson is to compassionate and emotional for a Bitbeast with as great an evil as Dark Dragoon."

Ray slumped into a chair next to the computer desk, leaning his elbow on his knee and his head on his hand. "He's going to kill Tyson..."

-----------

"Tyson?" Kai crawled over to his friend, placing his hand on his shoulder and shaking him.

"Kai?" Tyson's eyes opened slowly, blinking a few times before looking at him. "What the-? How'd I get here? The last thing I remember was being told my memory was gonna be fried and then... I was here..." He looked around in confusion before his eyes fell on the giant dark Bitbeast. He jumped back in fear of the giant, growling Bitbeast. "Dark Dragoon?!"

The black dragon growled deeply, claws twitched slightly in preparation for attack. His tail swished slowly from side to side as he towered over the shivering blader, who was toatally paralysed from fear. It's red eyes gleamed and narrowed, but it remained motionless.

Kai looked up at Dark Dragoon, confusion and panick sweeping over him. What was Dragoon doing? Was it going to attack? He looked at the dragons eyes and saw them turned to slits, just like a cat before attacking it's prey. Intinct was quicker then his mind, and before he knew it, he was lying on the floor in front of Tyson, three deep cuts slicing right across his chest, shoulders and waist.

"Kai!" Tyson cried out, turning Kai over onto his back and shaking him lightly. "Kai you idiot..." his voice was shaking as tears brimed in his eyes. He swallowed hard as Kai's raspy breaths intencified his worry. He heard a sudden growl and looked up, only to see Dark Dragoon glaring down at him. He pushed himself unsteadily to his feat and looked up at the dragon. He couldn't stay near Kai, Dragoon could hurt him even more.

_"He should have not interfered..."_ Dark Dragoons icy voice echoed around the area. He raised his claws in front of him and licked Kai's blood from them. He looked up as he let the taste in his mouth, before smirking down at Tyson. _"But... he will make a tastey meal for afterwards..."_ He raised his claw back, strecthing them out for better aim, and swung forward. Tyson wasn't fast enough to respond in time.

-----------

[File Deleted: 78%]

Tala clenched his fist. "Come on, come on, pick up the pace..."

-----------

Tyson collapesd to his knees as he recieved another blow from the back of the dragons claw. The Bitbeast was just toying with him, save for his first move. Tyson's left side was completely torn open, though the speed of the attack had made the wound narrower. Dark Dragoon was just using him for punch bag practise now, hiting his with the back of his claws and with his tail. The only thing Tyson was grateful for was that he hadn't gone near Kai, but that was only a matter of time.

He recieved a powerful whip across the face from the dragons tail, knocking him back. 

-----------

[File Deleted: 89%]

"Almost there..." Max whispered to himself. There was a suden crash from behind him, and he looked back, fear suddenly spreading through him. "Uh oh..."

The remaining Demonlition Boys were standing in the doorway, all with there Beyblades at the ready. _"We can't let them near the computer. If this is destroyed we'll have to start all over..._ Tala thought, taking out his Beyblade and standing up, facing his team mates.

"So you've joined there team now?" Brian glared at Tala, but never lost his gaurd to the others. "Fine then, you'll pay along with them."

Ray readied his Beyblade and looked over at Max and Tala. They all nodded at once and launched their Beyblades, quickly followed by that of the Demolition Boys. Soon the battle had grown intense, with Tala being the only blader and Ray's and Max's side with a Bitbeast.

[File Deleted: 92%]

-----------

Kai opened his eyes weakly. The attack from Dragoon had left him temporarily paralysed as he tried to recover from it. He turned his head sideways, only to be greated with the sight of Tyson being thrown against a brick wall before crumpling to the ground, motionless in an effort to recover from the attack.

Rolling over Kai looked up, powerless as he watched the Dark Bitbeast walk towards his friend. Then an idea came to him. He fumbled around in his pocket for mere seconds. _"Found it!_ He thought as he looked at Dranzer's Bit Chip. He held it out and the phoenix emerged from it. "Dranzer Fire Arrow!" He called out, but coughed heavily afterwards.

Dark Dragoon look back, spotted the phoenix charging towards him, enveloped in fire. He turned and grabbed onto it's wings, leaning his head back fom Dranzers beak. He'd stopped the attack. Digging it's claws into the phoenix's wings it threw him back, but Dranzer simply charged again, striking Dark Dragoon this time around. Growling, he slashed out at Dranzer, scoring a strong hit to his left leg.

-----------

"Wolfborg attack!"

The wolf Bitbeast latched it's jaws onto Falborgs leg, tossing the falcon Bitbeast to the ground. It was defeated, along with Spencer, who hadn't had a Bitbeast to begin with. Max had also lost along with Ray, so it was down to Tala and Ian. Unfortunately, the file was slowing down slightly.

[File Deleted: 95%]

-----------

Dranzer was struck down , disapearing into his Bit Chip. Dark Dragoon was growling angrily now. _"Stay out of this!"_ he yelled angrily at Kai before turning back to Tyson. The Dragoon blader was exhausted, leaning his back against the wall as he struggled to get up, but failed. _"You're mine..."_ Dark Dragoon grinned, taking a step towards his vitum.

-----------

"What's Ian's Beyblade doing?" Max asked in a panick. Ian had launched his Beyblade at an unusual angle, and it was now after traveling around the room. Suddenly, it leapt up, smashing into the side of the Computer modem and knocking it off the table.

"No!" Ray yelled, runing and kneeling down next to the computer screen. It was black... Ray punched the ground in anger. "No, how could this happen!" He yelled. They had failed, and because of it, Tyson may just lose his life. max knealt down next to him and put his hand on Ray's shoulder while Tala stood in disbelief. Ray sighed angrily in disbelief.

[Virus four, one, eight, one, seven, one, five, one four, terminated.]

All heads suddenly turned to the computer, shock covering the faces of Max, Ray and the Demolition boys. Max looked back, and nottice a loose wire in the back of the modem. Pushing it in, the screen flickered on. Ray was stunned, but relieved. He laughed and leapt up. "All right! We did it!" he cheered, Max joining it. Tala just collapsed into a chair, relieved. But one question still bothered him.

Had they been to late?

-----------

"Tyson no!" Kai yelled as Dragoons claws were about to strike the blader. But suddenly, the Bitbeast froze, eyes wide in shock and pain. It growled and withdrew it's claws, shuting his eyes tight. He roared in pain and erupted in a bright blue light.

Confused but hopeful, Kai crawled over to Tyson, who was lying motionless on the floor. He was alive, for that Kai was grateful, but both he and Tyson were in terrible condition. He looked up as the light dulled down, sliding off the dragons scales, blue scales. He was back!

No sooner had the blue dragon appeared, that he dissapeared into his Beyblade, which was inside Tyson's pocket. Kai smiled and lowered his head, sighing heavily. it was over.

"K...Kai..."

Looking down at Tyson, Kai frowned. "Hang in there Tyson, we'll get you to a hospital, just stay awake.

Tyson coughed heavily and looked weakly up at Kai, breaths long and hoarse. "I.. I don't think I.. can..." His eyes drooped as he spoke. Kai was calling him, but his voice was distant. He tried to stay conscious, but it was inevidible. His vision blurred, all sound disapeared, and he fell in darkness.

-----------

Ten Day's Later

-----------

Kai walked down the street in silence, hands in his pockets as he looked up at the sky. _"Stupid weather... can my day get any worse?"_ He thought to himself as rain poured down on him. He walked near the wall for a weak shelter, eyes on the ground as he remained deep in thought. He walked in one of the doors, knowing his way off by heart, and walked down one of the corridors. Arriving outside one door, he walked in. "Hey guys." He greeted.

"Yo Kai!" Max said cheerily, but frowned. "What's the matter?"

Kai looked up and frowned, taking a paper out of his bag and slamming it on a table. "D! I got a D for my science project! Stupid idiot of a teacher..."

"D's for dunce Kai!"

"Well then you'd know all about that." Kai said with a smirk as he looked over as Tyson, who was sitting up in bed.

"Hey, I'm hospitallized, show me pity!" Tyson joked, throwing his hands in the air and laughing. The door opened and someone entered. Tyson smiled. "Heya Tala!" He waved to their new friend and leaned forward. Before long they were in deep conversation, joking and commenting on anything and everything.

"Hmm... can't stop laughing, joking while insulting, apetite to eat everyones food..." Tala glared at Tyson on his last comment while Tyson simply shrugged and ate Tala's choclate bar. "Look's like you're on the mend."

"Ya I'm allowed go home tomorrow." Tyson announced happily. Time passed and one by one the BladeBreakers left, Tala being the last as he got into an arguement of who's Bitbeast was better. Tyson lay back and sighed heaily, closing his eyes. He looked down at his Beyblade and smiled. Every night he was glad to see his Bitbeast in all his bluey-ness as Max called it. He yawned and put his Beyblade in his bag beside his bed. "G'night Dragoon..."

-----------

"Tyson... wake up...."

Tyson groaned and opened his eyes weakly. "Wha...?" He looked up in confusion. It was still dark outside, he couldn't see save for the light coming in from the open door. He shook his head and leaned back on his elbow, rubbing his eyes he looked up. "Tala? What is it?" He froze suddenly as he heard a clicking sound and felt something cold pressing up against his forehead. "Tala wh-what are you doing?"

Tala grinned sinisterly and pressed the gun harder against Tyson's forehead, forcing him to back away a little. "I'm not exactly Tala..."

A shadow appeared in the doorway, walking in and closing the door behind them. It was completely dark now, but Tyson could hear footsteps walking towards him. Through the light he could see the dim outline off Tala, and someone behind him. As he felt the cold metal pressing against him again, he could almost hear his heart beating, and could feel himself begining to sweat.

"Your little spider friends are paying this trecherous boy a visit." Came another voice.

Tyson's eyes grew wide. "V-Voltaire...?!"

Tala's voice spoke up, Tyson now frozen as the gun pressed into his forehead. "Say goodnight, Tyson Granger..."

There was a click, then a gunshot.

Tyson Granger was forever lost in darkness...

-----------

The End

-----------

Eck! Bad ending! meh, fun to right, though now I'm depressed ¬_¬;; forget spelling, I didn't put it through spell check. What time is it... 10:41 am, not bad ^^  
What you guys think? sorry this took so long, though I can't remember if I updated this late or not... bleh, please review and slán slán for now!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	9. An ikkle Note

Umm.... I'm just putting this up coz some of you guys think there's another chappy. Sorry but... that's it ^^; Just thought ya'd like to know. Thatnks to all the reviews while I'm at it, espiecially the ones that stayed through til the end ^^ Thanks guys! Slán slán Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


End file.
